


What happens if a clone falls in love?

by Tifa_Bastila



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_Bastila/pseuds/Tifa_Bastila
Summary: You are a Sith apprentice, under the wing of Sidious. You get set a mission to assassinate General Kenobi. You aren't told much about this mission, only that you are to go about it as undetected as possible, and to bring proof of his death. You joined the Sith because you wanted peace for the galaxy but you didn't want to sacrifice the right to feel strong emotions, and you wanted to have the full capability of your power in order to bring peace to the galaxy. As your story goes on, you learn more about what I have told you already.It is entirely possible I have said some things that contradict Star Wars canon, like The Rule Of Two, but if I didn't then it would be a difficult fanfiction to write. I hope you enjoy, and if you do find a problem, try to think of a way it could make more sense, and let me know.Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. 1- Sol

Coruscant had always seemed a lot more welcoming than that of Mustafar. You can easily get tired of nothing but molten rock. On Coruscant, however, it seemed like wherever you looked, there was something. You shake your head. You came here to assasinate General Kenobi, not to take a holiday sightseeing. You proceed to the coordinates as you pull your black hood over your head, walking in the shadows as to not reveal yourself or your confidential mission. After all, Sidious did tell you that if you fail this mission you could destroy the Sith. It was unclear to you how that could be, but he always had his reasons. 

You hear a beep. You must have arrived at your coordinates. It seemed like an old, abandoned building to you. Why would Kenobi be here? Was something malfunctioning? As you wonder, it becomes very clear to you that Kenobi is here, or at least that a Jedi is. You hear the unmistakeable sound of a lightsaber being drawn. Where from, though? Your face goes white as you realise it came from behind you. You begin to panic. How could I have let this happen? You hear a voice.  
"Excuse me? It is unusual to see someone walking around in black robes and... a lightsaber on their belt."  
There is only one Jedi who can sound so charismatic yet so serioius. It was Skywalker. You frantically think of a way to escape, but you just can't seem to find a way to escape the situation. Face it, you tell yourself. You either die right here, right now, or you put up a fight and die in vain. In one seamless, fluid motion you turn around, pull out your lightsaber and turn it on. (Note: For those who want to know, your lightsaber is a single bladed red lightsaber.) Skywalker turns his on. You look him in the eyes. He looks right back at you.  
"Is it not against the Jedi Code to inflict harm upon an innocent stranger?" You ask in a cocky, feminine voice, enunciating every letter.  
"What would you know about the Jedi Code?" Skywalker remarks, smirking.  
"Someone with your abilities should not have to be restriced by the foolish ways of the Jedi." You say in an attempt to enlighte him. Perhaps when the time comes, he too could join the Sith.  
"You are a Sith, as I suspected." Skywalker states, and swings at you with his lightsaber. Him and you duel, but it seems like you are equal in power because this fight is going nowhere. It seems that Skywalker has noticed this too because he sends a hologram to Kenobi, requesting backup. You can put up a fight with one of them, but you know you wont stand a chance against them together. 

You turn off your lightsaber and run into the building. Indoors is two clone troopers. One with blue armour and one with yellow armour. You think to yourself that you are done for, but the clone trooper in blue walks up to you and asks if you are okay. You are surprised, what withthem being so passive. The clone in yellow turns to the blue one.  
"Rex, Master Windu has requested my presence. He needs me on Hoth. Some sort of emergency, i don't know." The yellow one leaves the building, and the blue one, who is apparently called Rex, sits you down.  
"Skywalker doesn't obey the Jedi Code much. I-" Rex is cut off by two sets of footsteps racing towards the building. He takes you by the arm out of the escape door and through an alleyway.  
"Listen, I don't know why they are after you but even I know they can't go chasing an innocent. As I was saying, I apologise for their behaviour."  
You become very conflicted all of a sudden. You ccould either keep up this facade until you get to leave, or you could tell him the truth. You decide, after consideration, that he deserves the truth, since he saved your life. "No, you don't understand, I'm-" This time it is your turn to get cut off. Rex puts a finger on your lip, and gets a message from Kenobi and Skywalker.  
"Rex, we have compelling evidence that a Sith was just here. She fought with Anakin but fled into the building. Do you know anything?" During their message, Rex takes his finger off of your lip and glares at you.  
"I might know...something..." He says, not taking his eyes off of you. Since you are out of options, you plead him not to turn you in, witout using words of course. His glare ever-so-slightly fades, and he turns off his communicator. Before he can even open his mouth, you practically shout.  
"Listen, I could easily have killed you already but I haven't, what does that say?!" Realising you are being far too loud, you cover your mouth. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just- I was told that by joining the Sith I would bring peace to the galaxy by freedom and power, but all I have ever done is kill. I can't leave. I'm...trapped..."  
There is a few seconds of silence as Rex processes what you just told him.  
"The Clone Army...all I have ever done is kill. We aren't bringing peace, we are fighting..." Rex takes his helmet off and looks at the ground. You rest your head on his shoulder. Never in your life have you felt so close to someone before.  
"It's all we've ever done. I- Rex....are you trapped?" You feel desperate to know more about this person who you have so much in common with.

You are coming close to entering hyperspace, when you realise you can't possibly go back to Mustafar after failing your mission. You couldn't take on them both, and even if you could, you couldn't bring yourself to betray Rex. Rex....for some reason he had been stuck in your mind ever since you met him. You shake your head. At the moment you need to figure out where to go. You can't exactly go around in public, sporting your Sith robes, so you decide to turn off your engine and sleep in your ship tonight, Sure, it's not ideal, but what about today has even been close to ideal? Except, of course, for him...


	2. Chapter 2 - The End and Beginning

You wake up in your ship in the early morning, while the suns are still the other side of the planet. You keep imagining what would happen if you went back to Mustafar, where Sidious was waiting. He wanted Obi- Wan Kenobi dead, but he could not refrain from repeating that you must not harm Anakin Skywalker, he is part of some plan. Even so, you can't pretend that you haven't noticed Sidious giving his attention to some Tyrannus, I know he can't be a secret apprentice because of the Rule of Two, that's basic Sith knowledge. However.... it does seem like Sidious is patiently waiting for an opportunity to take you out of the picture one way or another. If you go back now, there's no way he will let you live. He's even got a new Sith lined up. Unless he is breaking the Rule of Two..... but he's the most powerful SIth of all time, he must know how important it is to follow that rule....so maybe it's best if you stay out of his path. You remember that old Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. If he could see how close I was to avenging him....although he is dead (DISCLAIMER: I know that's not true but your character doesn't know that) so he is of no value now. 

In a spur of the moment you throw your Sith robes in a nearby river and scrape around your ship for remaining credits. "I can buy a weeks meals with this but I need to make more money somehow..." You mutter to yourself. You put a hand to your forehead and realise you need to calm down a bit, smooth the rough edges a little. The first thing you think of is getting a drink at the cantina. You stride over there with an air of pride, knowing you could take anyone in a scrap. Act confident to be confident, they say. As soon as you enter, you feel transported to a different world. Bright lights, loud voices and some cantina band. You grab a handful of credits and slam them on the counter. "A pint of your best." You say, and down it as some men chant at you to "Down it in eight," or something. The bitter taste fills you with happiness, since it hasn't been had in so long. You notice posters for some bounties. As you approach, you notice an interesting one. It reads "Tal'ik Sinya : 80,000 Republic credits." That would really help, but you wonder what she must have done to get such a bounty on her head. 

A twi'lek in a leather jacket and a scar on his face puts his arm on your shoulder "Sweet bounty but she's a right handful darlin'." You can tell he's absolutely wasted but she does look like a tough character. "What makes her so bad, I bet I could take her easy." You grin and say. His flirtatious smile turns to a serious stare. "You haven't heard? She is sometimes called the Hawk. Her pistol work is the most outstanding you'll ever see. She once killed a Jedi, with one single shot. They say she learnt from her parents' assassin, she has probably-" You decide you have heard enough and rush out of the cantina. Maybe bounty hunting is not the best path. You think about travelling, maybe. Or there is always more....sexual types of work. They are all fine options, you think. Anyway, that's something to work out later. For now, you realise you should look for a place to stay, since it isn't practical to live in a ship that is as obscurely shaped as it is. After a while of searching, you conclude that the only option is dirty inns. It's better than nothing. However, you are put off by the way they look so you end up walking around the town in the late evening. After thoroughly exploring the main town, you enter the outskirts and notice a strange sight.


End file.
